The specific aims of the proposed research are 1) the application of a palladium based methodology for the synthesis of spirocycles to the preparation of the biologically significant natural products, cephalotaine and perhydrohistrionicotoxin; 2) use of this methodology in the synthesis of the key structural elements of the natural product jatrophone; and 3) investigation of metal stabilized anti-Bredt olefins.